


19 scenarios of Akashi's life

by OikawaDork



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Captain mayuzumi, Hollows (Bleach), I wrote this because I need more MayuAka, M/M, Mayuzumi likes to flick foreheads, Vice-Captain Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: The nineteen scenarios which Akashi will forever remember.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	19 scenarios of Akashi's life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello finally finished this XD  
> I was too lazy to put '-' in every words with vice captain on it so bear with it. I wrote this to calm my fangirling so if you got a little confused I apologize. Sorry for the grammatical errors, my first language isn't English. If somehow you noticed the way I made them pick what division they are going to join instead of division will pick them I didn't follow what's based on the anime Bleach XD it's clearly on my own way and I like to change how the things are should be
> 
> I accidentally wrote "hallows" Instead of "hollows" So you should ignore how I wrote "hallow" Because that's a wrong spelling for it XD

**1\. First encounter**

In the middle of the empty road, Mayuzumi found himself walking down in there. He had just finished fighting a hollow a while ago. Mayuzumi decided he could rest under the sakura tree beside the road. He was too tired of wandering around after all. He pulls out a small notebook he found on the streets. Opening it and starts reading. He wondered why this thing caught his interest. It's a human made object he got from the real world while he was out looking for any hollow

Perhaps because of the interesting fictions he have read written by humans

"Excuse me sir?" A small voice spoke beside him. Mayuzumi immediately turn his head on that person. He saw a little kid with red hair that is as red as his eyes. "It's almost evening and you were here under the tree. The weather won't be good tonight so you're going to have trouble if you stay outside for too long. Plus your clothes are odd" The kid told him and Mayuzumi just blink owlishly at him

What the hell. This kid could see him. Ordinary people aren't supposed to see him because he's a shinigami. Unless this kid is a wandering soul but no. And his suit was not odd at all!

"You can see me?" Mayuzumi practically ignored what the kid had said earlier

"Of course. Don't start telling me that you are a ghost" Akashi said crossing his arms. Mayuzumi raised his eyebrow at him 

"Well, I am. Indeed. Nobody is able to see me" Mayuzumi answered waiting for Akashi's expression to change but nothing happened. The kid's face was clearly not amused at his statement. Mayuzumi sigh and put the notebook down

"So, why did you suddenly spoke to me? I don't have anything to give you if you're wondering if I could lend you something" Mayuzumi then lean against the tree and closed his eyes. Signaling that he's going to rest

"I just wanted to tell you that this is not the place for sleeping" Akashi said and he felt the kid sat beside him. Mayuzumi open his eyes to see the kid staring at him

"What? Aren't you going to your mom or dad? It's dangerous for kids to be out at this time" Akashi didn't answer and continue to stare at him as if he was asking for something

"What do you want kid?" He had asked, a bit impatient. He just wanted to rest right now but this kid somewhat creeps him out

"What are you? And who are you?" Akashi asked, moving closer to him. Mayuzumi hesitate for a moment if he should or shouldn't tell this kid that he's a shinigami

"I won't tell you" Mayuzumi said simply and closed his eyes again

"If you don't, then I will not leave you and kept demanding for an answer" 'What a brat.' Mayuzumi had thought

"Then I'll be the one to leave" Mayuzumi didn't really mean that. He was too tired and lazy to even use shunpo

"I can see that you are lacking energy to even move and leave me here" The shinigami fight the urge to roll his eyes 

"How old are you actually? You talk far too different for a kid" Mayuzumi scowled

"I'll only tell you if you answer my questions" Akashi retorted and Mayuzumi try not to groan in frustration

'Fuckin' brat' 

"I am a shinigami. Just call me Chihiro. Happy?" Mayuzumi stated trying to find any reaction on Akashi's face but he found none 

"A death god? Shouldn't you be fighting with the hollows right now?" Akashi asked and Mayuzumi was a bit surprised this kid knows about them

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about them. I never thought I'd encountered one" Akashi continues and the shinigami let out an 'ah' in understanding

"How about your name?" Mayuzumi asked curious

"Akashi Seijūrō. And to answer your question earlier, I am eight years old, seven months and four days to be specific" Woah. He just gave him his exact and complete information of his age. Mayuzumi started to wonder if an adult is trapped inside this kid's body

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Akashi. Now go away. Your parents must have been looking for you" Mayuzumi said before slowly standing up

"But where will you go at this hour Chihiro-san? You look like you have no place to stay" Akashi stood up as well. He gaze up at the shinigami. He's actually very tall. Or he's just too short for an eight years old 

"It's not your problem to worry brat. Go home already" Before Akashi could even speak he immediately disappeared in front of the boy. Akashi was left there, blinking owlishly as his mind tried to process what technique Mayuzumi used to suddenly teleport like that

"Seijūrō! Oh dear I've been looking for you!" His mother worriedly said and take him with her. Akashi looked back and saw the shinigami on top of someone's house roof from afar, also staring at him

**2\. Saved**

Since the day Akashi met the shinigami, he started seeing weird creatures and what he call "ghosts" but they aren't scary looking at all. Just like a normal human nobody could see but him

One day he was not fortunate enough as he found another strange looking creature that have a worm-like body threatening to eat him in their own backyard. Akashi was playing basketball when it suddenly appeared and started to attack him. Akashi couldn't get to the exit since its long body was blocking the way

Akashi assumed that this creature is a hollow. A large hollow. The redhead wasn't able to do anything but try and escape. He silently hopes Mayuzumi would somehow show up because he somewhat remembered he's a shinigami 

As the hollow kept on attacking him, some objects started to get destroyed from moving around. Strangely, it went unnoticed by the others in the mansion

Akashi was practically panicking inside as it chases him. Finally cornered him against the fence. Akashi closed his eyes as its hand reaches out to him, waiting for his death

But it didn't happened. He didn't feel anything, he wasn't hurt. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a tall person standing in from of him with the same clothes he wore that day. The same person he spoke with under the sakura tree a week ago

"Chihiro-san..?" Akashi blurts out, Mayuzumi briefly glancing at him before lunging forward to attack the hollow. Akashi watched the shinigami swing his sword. The blade hits the hollow's mask as it begin to light while it's breaking. Akashi watched in amazement after the creature disappeared. Mayuzumi turn back to him, flicking his forehead which caused him to stumble backwards a little

"Don't look at me like that kid. You had your mouth open, there might be some insect that will go through inside" At the mention of it, Akashi quickly covered his mouth and look up at Mayuzumi

"You are pretty amazing Chihiro-san" Akashi complimented and the older boy just huff

"It's not that difficult to fight hollows." Mayuzumi then sheathed his sword. "This will not be the first time you'll encounter those creatures again. So if you do encounter another one," Mayuzumi crouched down to get on Akashi's level, looking into his eyes. "Run and avoid it as fast as you can. I'll be sure I'd be there within a minute. Got it?" 

"Is that a promise?" Akashi asked hopefully and Mayuzumi swear he could see the kid's red eyes shining

"I can't promise but I'll try, brat" He said then flick Akashi's forehead once again and Akashi took it as a playful gesture. He just smiles at him innocently

"Seijūrō-sama! Oh God what happened here!" 

And with that, Mayuzumi was quick to leave

**3\. Light Novels**

Two months had passed, Akashi and Mayuzumi continuously sees each other. They were kinda getting closer as well. Especially everytime Mayuzumi would save him from the hollows. Akashi learned more about Mayuzumi and where he came from. He liked listening to what Mayuzumi says even if he nearly curses while telling him stories about soul society

"Chihiro-san?" Akashi calls out, getting the shinigami's attention. They were currently in Akashi's room and Mayuzumi was sitting on the window

"What is it?"

"I would like to recommend you this light novel I have at my library" Mayuzumi scowled as he put the book down he had just borrowed

"If you're going to give me another novel with a bad ending I won't accept it" Mayuzumi replied, crossing his arms

"But Chihiro-san, I am sure this is not a bad one. You said you were getting bored reading all of the cliche stories all over again. Maybe this will be good, trust me Chihiro-san" Akashi tried on convincing the shinigami. Mayuzumi huffed as he snatch the notebook on Akashi's hand

Akashi just let out a small smile

One time, Akashi forced Mayuzumi to go inside his room and sat on his bed while reading the novel. Akashi told him to just stay and he'll get something quick. Mayuzumi sigh but he have no choice but to sat down on Akashi's king size bed. Too large for an eight year old, he thought

Akashi suddenly came back with a tons of light novels in his hands and dropped them beside the older male. Mayuzumi gave him a questioning look

"Won't your maids get worried if they found out there's a large number of novels suddenly missing in the bookshelf?" Akashi shook his head and told him it's all right

"Well okay then. I'll take these with me and don't expect me to return some of it" Mayuzumi warned as Akashi only smile

**3\. Goodbye**

"Chihiro-san, we're going out for today. Will you be okay with the light novels you have?" Akashi asked, his hand on his back while looking up at Mayuzumi who was sitting by the window

"Yeah I'll be fine. Stop worrying brat" Mayuzumi answered, flipping the page of the novel

"Alright then," Akashi smile warmly at him before proceeding. "Make sure you won't get your butt kicked by a hollow today" Akashi jokingly said which made Mayuzumi glare at him

"Who do you think I am? I'll kick that hollow's shitty ass first" Mayuzumi didn't restrain himself from saying inappropriate word

"Language, Chihiro-san" Mayuzumi scowled as Akashi just scolded him now. Damn, he doesn't like being talked that way by a kid

"Alright, now go away so I can have my peace" He heard a soft chuckle from the kid which kind of adorable 

"Then take care, goodbye Chihiro-san" Akashi said before walking out of the room. Not waiting for Mayuzumi to respond

But the way Akashi said goodbye, it feels like he really means it

**4\. Unfortunate Event**

It was 7:00 in the evening and they were on the way home while their butler drives the car. Akashi happily talk with his beloved mother in the passenger seat. Akashi felt something strange nearby. The same feeling he felt earlier when he's with the shinigami. He only hoped Mayuzumi would be alright at the moment

Meanwhile, Mayuzumi's sleep was ruined rather rudely. Something crashed on his direction that woke him up from surprise. He looks up only to see another hollow ready to attack its target. The shinigami quickly took out his sword to fight

He could sense that this one is a tough hollow. Meaning, it cannot be easily defeated. But then again, he remembered that he's in 3rd seat in his squad. He let his pride wash over him. Convincing himself that he's strong enough to take down this monster. The hollow's strength is no joke. It throws small fat worms coming out from its hand that later on explodes. It turns out it was a bomb in disguise as a worm. One more thing is that it releases slimy liquid that made it difficult for him to move as it was very sticky

Mayuzumi was too preoccupied by the hollow he's fighting. The shinigami doesn't notice another dangerous presence that's about to hunt the little redhead and his family

***

The Akashi family was still on their way home. The conversation fell into silence as they wait to get to their home. The strong presence of the hollow is getting stronger. Akashi was starting to get nervous. Hoping that the shinigami will arrive on time

A few minutes later, there was a sudden explosion in front of them in the middle of the road. The butler stopped the car and they were pretty confused as to why there was a smoke outside

"What's happening Tanaka?" Masaomi, Akashi's father, spoke just as confused as everyone. They wait for the smoke to clear and when it did, Akashi saw a large fingure of a creature that has a hole in its chest. His eyes widened in realization

"Please get the car moving away!!" Akashi exclaimed, startling everyone

"Seijūrō? What's wrong, what do you see?" Shiori asked her son

"Mother we have to get out of here please move the car now!" Akashi insisted, Masaomi immediately told the driver to get moving. The butler immediately obeyed, driving the car away at full speed. Akashi looked back and saw the hollow chasing them. With a large debris of rock in its hand, the hollow threw it in their direction. Akashi was too late to inform the butler to drive faster. The rock that was thrown hit them, crashing their car

It killed them on the process

Just a few minutes later, Akashi came back to consciousness. He noticed he was already outside of their car. Akashi only saw his own body inside, his face have a stain of blood. He look at himself and realized he was now a soul, separated from his body. Akashi desperately look for his parents body. He found out that the butler and his father was unconsciously lying on the ground in front of the hollow. Akashi slowly looked up to see his mother's soul being eaten. His heart thumped faster. Sadness and fear were visible in his eyes. The hollow was now looking at his way after it finished consuming his mother's soul. It slowly started to make its way towards the redhead. Akashi couldn't find the strength to brought himself up and run. His tiny legs are feeble after the incident

When the hollow finally closed the gap between them, Akashi closed his eyes and silently hopes for Mayuzumi to come back and save him once again. Nothing happened, he felt the hollow retreated and flew away. Akashi open his eyes but he wasn't met with Mayuzumi standing in front of him. He was just met by the unconscious bodies of his parents and the butler

Akashi let his tears fall down. Looking like a poor little boy crying in the middle of the road. He hugged his tiny legs and bury his face into his reddened knees

"Pst! Hey kid!" Akashi looks up when he heard a voice called onto him

"Run now! The other hollows are in search for you. You are lucky that hollow didn't finish you as well. Run! Before they come and get your soul!" Said the old man, with a hole on his chest and a chain connected to it

"What are you waiting for? Run kid!!!" Akashi was startled with his scream so he immediately stood up and run away as fast as he could

**5\. Missing**

Mayuzumi hurriedly go back to the Akashi's household. After he defeated that hollow earlier he received another report of another hollow attack. Mayuzumi could only hope that Akashi was not the one who was ravished

When he arrived at the mansion, he witnessed the maids panicking. He overheard that the whole family got into an accident and all of them are dead. Mayuzumi instantly went outside as soon as he heard what happened. Looking for the kid at least, he knew his spirit was still there. Akashi's soul was never eaten

Mayuzumi came across the empty road with the broken car in the middle. He saw Akashi's lifeless parents in the distance. The shinigami huffed in annoyance as he couldn't find Akashi somewhere

He starts searching for the little redhead. Day after day he would run around expecting to see a glimpse of a red hair 

Until one day, he was told he shall come back in soul society as soon as possible

"Mayuzumi-kun, you've been staying in the real world for a long period of time. I think you shall finally come back to soul society" The captain-commander, Kyōraku Shunsui informed him. Mayuzumi was quick to refuse

"I knew you would refuse. You made me get you by myself cause I know you won't listen to anyone but me as a captain-commander myself"

"I-I..."Mayuzumi trailed off". I'm sorry but can't. I have someone I still need to find. I cannot go without seeing the kid safe. His parents were killed and I can't—" Mayuzumi rambled on but was cut off by the captain-commander. Kyōraku gave him a sympathetic smile

"I'll make sure some shinigami will find him and prepare a soul burial for him. He'll be in the soul society right away. Right now, you are needed back in soul society. And once you get back you'll fulfill your responsibility as a vice captain" Kyōraku assured, patting him on the back. Mayuzumi slightly look down

The entrance back to soul society opens. Kyōraku walk towards it

"What are you waiting for? Let's go, Mayuzumi-kun"

"Yes, sotaicho"

**6\. Seeking peace**

Akashi wander around aimlessly. He had just escaped another attack of a hollow. He's been seeking for peace around the city of Tokyo. As a little kid, he isn't sure of what to do. Praying for his luck to get stronger so he can encounter a shinigami somehow

The redhead suddenly fell down on the side of the road. He felt like he wanted to rest already. He sat beside a post, leaning against it. Akashi thought he could now rest properly when something interrupts him

"Ooh. What a lucky time~" Said of a creepy voice behind him. Akashi felt himself shivered and scared

"You smell delicious little boy~! Now just stay right there so I could have a proper meal tonight!" Akashi's eyes widened, immediately standing up and running away. Not bothering to look back

"Where are you going little guy?! Do you want to play tag? I can play it with you~" The hollow then started to chase him. Akashi run as fast as he could. But his legs were too short making it easy for the hollow to reach him

"Ahhh! No let me go!" Akashi yelled, hitting the hollow's hand that was gripping his small body

"Hush brat. You're about to get eaten so behave and let me have a proper meal of you!" It laughed at him. Akashi continue to struggle against its grip

"No! I don't want to get eaten by a filthy hollow!" The statement angered the hollow as it roars furiously at him

"Who you callin' filthy?! You are even filthier! Look at yourself! Struggling to get out of my grasp. What a pathetic sight!" The hollow laughs maniacally afterwards

Its hand was suddenly slashed freeing Akashi from the hollow's grip. The little redhead fell down and immediately get himself away. The monster screamed in agony

"What the fuck is that?! It fucking hurts! This is ungrateful! Ungrateful!!" The hollow shouted, Akashi looks up and saw the same clothes Mayuzumi used to wear. Akashi immediately take a look at the person's face and meet his eyes

He didn't see gray irises this time. Instead, he saw light blue irises staring back at him

"Stay right here. I'll end this hollow right away" His voice, it was soothing for Akashi's opinion. He nodded and made himself secured. Akashi watched the same thing that Mayuzumi always did. Swinging sword until it finally hits the mask of the hollow. The fight ended only in a couple of seconds resulting for the hollow to vanished

The older male turn to face Akashi. He smiles a little and head over him, crouching down to get on his level

"Hello there. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya but you can call me Kuroko. What's your name?" Kuroko asked with a gentle smile

"Akashi Seijūrō.." Akashi told him and suddenly felt a little shy. Kuroko hummed in understanding

'So this is the kid Mayuzumi is talking about'

"Now, now Seijūrō-kun. Mind if I call you that?" Kuroko asked and Akashi immediately nodded. "You will be brought to soul society in any moment. Don't worry, it'll be a better place there. You won't have to worry about hollows continuously attacking you" Kuroko said as he ruffled Akashi's red locks

"Will I be able to see Chihiro-san there?" Akashi asked innocently. Kuroko nodded

"But you will not see him often. I'll explain it to you when you get back" Kuroko told him as he brings out his sword and press the hilt against Akashi's forehead. The little redhead shrinking slightly in response

"Don't worry this won't hurt" Kuroko then released the hilt leaving an emblem that soon shines brightly. Akashi felt himself sink into the ground in a pool of blue light. The redhead let himself sink deeper until he was fully transferred into the other world

Finally he could have the peace he wanted

**7\. New life**

Akashi was sent to the west rukongai in district 1. He was lucky he's sent into the most well behaved place of the rukongai. People were kind enough to let him eat their food for free. Akashi was fortunate enough as someone let him live in their house after just a few days staying in rukongai. Claimed him as an adopted son 

"Seijūrō. Do you still want some ramen? Are you still hungry?" Asked the lady who offers him a smile

"I'm already full. Thank you for the meal Momoi-san" Akashi said, wiping his mouth with a cloth

"You can call me Satsuki" The pink haired lady told him with a smile

"Thank you. Satsuki-san" Akashi returned the smile and the lady giggled

"You want to take a bath? I will prepare it for you. Look at you," The lady scoots closer beside him. "Your clothes and body are a bit dirty" She then tap Akashi's nose slightly with her finger making Akashi retreat back. She only chuckles

"You are a cute child Seijūrō-kun. Now let me take you into the bath okay?" Akashi nodded and follow her

Akashi just met her the past few days and he immediately admires her. She is a very kind person. She treated him very well as if he was her own son

A few minutes passed and Akashi was back into being clean again. He wore new clothes that was given to him by Momoi. When she was drying his hair with a clean towel, she tell him stories about her life in the rukongai and about her life when she was still in the real world 

"You know Seijūrō-kun, you are like my little brother back when I was still alive. He also has a red hair but darker than yours" She chirped as she started to stroke her fingers through his hair

"You know Seijūrō-kun, I think you'll be a great shinigami one day. You should train and go to the academy! So you can have much better life when you are inside of seireitei. You can join a squad and you'll meet different respectable captains of gotei 13" She rambled on and starts daydreaming 

"I think I'm content enough living here Mika-san. After all, if I leave to train as a shinigami, who's going to accompany you?" Akashi said and she could feel her eyes getting watery

"Aww you're worrying about me?? Do not, I'll be fine here plus the neighbors will be a good chatmate." She said and settle down the towel beside Akashi. She went in front of him and inch closer to the child's face

"If only you wanted to train, then I'll let you. If that's what your heart desires. Follow it" She said and tap Akashi's little nose with her index finger

"Yes.. Satsuki-san. Thank you" With that, Momoi smiled brightly and stood up 

"You shall let go of the things that's holding you back from your past. You are in soul society now. You can start a new life" 

That's right. Akashi thought. He can start a new life here. Might as well avenge his parents from the hollow that attacked them

And might as well meet Mayuzumi someday..

**8\. Meet a friend**

It's been a few months and it's already the end of the year; new year's eve to be exact. A simple festival was currently happening. Akashi was not so lucky since there are some rude older kids that are chasing him at the moment 

Maybe, district 1 doesn't contain the most behaved people in the rukongai

If you are wondering why he is being chased, he won a game against them. The others thought Akashi cheated just because they were defeated by a kid younger than them

"Come back here you wimp! Give us your prize!" One of them yelled increasing his speed to catch up

They immediately reached him, grabbing the back of his yukata. Akashi was surrounded by the taller and tougher kids. The little redhead immediately secure the prize he got 

"That prize should have been given to us!" Exclaimed one of them, then they start snatching it out of the redhead's grasp

"No! Accept the fact that you lost!" Akashi spat back which angered them more

"Damn you— Such a crap!" The older boy clenched his fist and attempt to hit Akashi

"Hey! What are you doing!" Somebody suddenly asked out, more like a shout than a question

"Let go of him now!" Akashi turn around to see a blonde kid taller than him looking at their direction

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" They turn their attention to the newcomer and decided to attack him instead

"I'm the one who'll knock you out" The blonde said as he hit their heads one by one while they lunge forward; really knocked them out on the process. The redhead was a bit surprised a kid like him could actually do that 

But Akashi was a bit relief and the blonde kid turn to look at him. The glare was soon replaced by a happy stare

"Are you alright? I'm Kise Ryouta! I'll be happy to be your friend" The delinquent aura around him suddenly vanished and was replaced by a bubbly aura

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Akashi Seijūrō. I will be glad too" The redhead then smiled. He's got a new friend. His first friend in soul society

Kise's gaze went down to the prize Akashi was holding

"You only got one prize Akashicchi. Come on, let's get some more!" Kise excitedly said and run towards the stalls. Akashi immediately follows him

He noticed that the blonde's face has a bit of scratches. The blonde's arms was a bit dirty that looks like it's dusted with dirt in some portions

Akashi concludes that Kise have gotten into a lot of fights already even if he's just a kid

"Does Kise-kun always get into fights?" Akashi suddenly asked catching the blonde's attention

"Oh! Hehe well...yes." Kise sheepishly said and scratched the back of his head. "I was originally from district 70.. I just got transferred here a week ago" Akashi nodded in understatement 

"They said I am too young to be there in that area where people are really rude. I kind of have a brass attitude though. But I'm usually friendly and joyful so don't be scared of me–ssu~" Akashi just chuckle at his new friend

"I think Kise-kun will not hurt me. You just saved me from those older kids earlier" Akashi said showing his small smile. The blonde just return a big bright smile 

That evening, they enjoyed each other's company. With Akashi introducing his new friend to Momoi. Which she gladly greeted and quoted that Akashi finally had his first friend

Since that day, they were always together. Playing witht he other kids. Street games is what you call it, playing hide and seek, tag, and more. Enjoying their childhood life that Akashi never experienced when he was still in the human world. It made Akashi happy, he and Kise became closer through the weeks of them being together

Kuroko was right. Soul society really is a better place, indeed

**9\. Planning to join(?)**

Year passed, now that Akashi's already a ten year old kid. He had grown taller but his friend–Kise grew a fewer inches than him. Much to his disappointment

Speaking of Kise, the blonde have been rambling on about applying for an examination to get into the what they call "Shinigami Academy" or as know as "Spiritual Arts Academy" inside the seireitei. Akashi told him that he wouldn't even get into the academy by just taking an exam. Kise whined at his friend as he was not only physically strong but he's quite smart too. Akashi disagrees earning another whine from the blonde

"Nee~ Akashicchi, why don't you try applying there too? We can be side by side fighting with the hollows! Isn't that cool?? Plus you're pretty smart! You'll pass the exam right away" Kise babbled on receiving a sigh from the redhead

"Aren't we too young for that? I think my physical strength is not as strong as yours" Akashi then heard a tongue clicked from Kise

"You can always train Akashicchi. Get stronger and improve. I always admire watching shinigamis taking down hollows like–woosh! Ka-bam! Hiyaa!" Kise started to make some cues of swinging an invisible sword

Akashi watched his friend in amusement. Just as Akashi was about to say a word, Momoi went out and spot them

"Ryouta-kun? Sejūrō-kun? Have you two eaten something already?" Momoi asked and Kise was quick to reply

"I haven't, Momoicchi-san~ I would like to taste one of your ramen–ssu" Momoi giggled and pinched Kise's cheeks

"You're flattering me again Ryouta-kun. You're the only one who compliments my cooking" Momoi said, before continuing. "I heard you two talking about getting into the academy by the way. Are you willing to join Seijūrō-kun??"

"I.." Akashi trails off, thinking for a moment. Momoi immediately cuts in

"Seijūrō-kun you should join! Your intelligence will be at waste. Especially your strategic thinking." Momoi commented, pulling Akashi out of his thoughts

"I don't know" The idea was still quite ambivalent to him. He may be a genius but he can't even do a self-defense and he would most likely drop a sword accidentally. Then he suddenly remembers, he could see Mayuzumi if he actually join

"Come on Akashicchiii. Let's get admitted–ssu! I wanted to meet the captainsss" Akashi gave in after a few cajoling and. 

"Alright, alright. I'll accompany you there" Kise cheered and hugged Akashi to death. Much to Akashi's struggle, Momoi chuckled

**10\. Meet again**

Murmurs were heard everywhere. Akashi was reading something peacefully when he noticed some people gather outside like they're waiting for something. Akashi was a bit curious but ignored it as he was too busy reading. Even Momoi went outside to answer her curiosities. A few seconds later he heard an exclamation of "omg!" It irked Akashi a bit. He finally decided to go out to see Momoi and his blonde friend gesturing him to come over. Akashi, getting more curious as well, went up to them

"That's a real captain! Look Akashicchiii there are two captains!" Kise excitedly pointed them. Akashi followed his gaze and saw two people walking in the middle with their subordinates. Their clothes are a little different because they wear a white haori over the usual black clothes the others used to wear

Akashi couldn't see them properly as the crowd blocked his view

"Kyaah! That's Kuroko Tetsuya, captain of 4th division!" Momoi exclaimed, stars can be seen in her eyes and Kise dropped his jaw in bewilderment

'Kuroko Tetsuya..? He's...' Akashi's eyes widened in realization. 'He's the one who brought me here!' Akashi desperately try to get through the waves of crowd to get to the front

"Wait! Akashicchi!" Kise yelled and followed him, alarming Momoi

Akashi was pushed up to the front allowing to see a better view of the shinigamis. He was a bit late since Kuroko already passed by and is too far to reach. Akashi looks around to find the other captain. He was suddenly pushed forward rather harshly by an accident because of a certain blonde

'Ouch, Kise!' 

The redhead almost shoved his face onto the ground when a hand pulled his arm to prevent him from falling. A bit surprised, Akashi was at lost for a moment before slowly looking up. His pupils expanded as soon as he saw the person

"Hey. We meet again" Mayuzumi greeted, voice a little deeper than before

"Chihiro-san...?" He received another flick on the forehead

"You look surprised again. It honestly ticks me off" Mayuzumi said with a click of his tongue

"I'm.. I'm sorry" Akashi said, rubbing the spot where Mayuzumi flick his finger on

Akashi was about to say something when he was interrupted by one of Mayuzumi's subordinates. Telling Mayuzumi that they needed to leave immediately. The older male leave Akashi with one more 'I'll see you soon' glance before turning his back on him. Akashi saw his division number 

''Number five...'' Akashi mumbles and Kise immediately barged in the middle of his thoughts

"Akashicchi you know him??" Akashi nodded and the blonde gasp

"Why didn't you tell meee–ssu!" Kise whined while shaking his friends shoulders. "For a long time we've been friends you haven't even tell me that you met a captain" Kise then pouts as he faked hurt

"I-It's, he wasn't a captain when I first met him from the human world" Akashi explained and heard Kise huff

"Akashicchii you will tell me stories of what else happened to you back in your human life! It's not fair that I'm the only one who open up the most" Akashi just sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. They went back to where Momoi is and Kise started demanding him for a story telling

He'll see Mayuzumi soon. He will definitely gonna join the Spiritual Arts Academy with his friend

**11\. To become a shinigami**

"Kise! Hurry up!"

"Wait..! Akashicchi!" Said the blonde who was trying to catch up with the redhead. They were already late for the next lesson

"I've been looking for you and there I found you sleeping under the tree! I should have gone ahead of you" Akashi frustratingly stated as they run towards their own next class

"Sorry! I slept too long" Kise increased his speed and finally caught up with Akashi

"We're late!!"

For their first two months in the academy, they already have a record of being late. They will both get in trouble. But Akashi will be more in trouble since he's in the advantage team because of the results of his entrance examination

"Idiot, sensei's really going to nag at me" Akashi grumbles, losing his self-control and his calm-collected nature. He almost actually lost it over the years he had spent his time with Kise

"I'm sorryyyyy" The blonde whined 

Both of them have different talent as a starting shinigami. Kise took more interest in Zanjutsu. Akashi likes Kidō better. Akashi's good at swordsmanship but Kise did it better. The blonde can never understand how to control the techniques of using the art of magic 

***

"Alright! We're going to teach you how to properly handle the art of sword and magic. Y'all remembered how to prepare a proper Konsō (soul burial/soul funeral) and that was an accomplishment. Now you have to learn how to control your Zanpakuto completely. Communicate with the spirit of your sword. Afterwards, Mayuzumi taichō will teach you various spells and how to control them while performing it" Nijimura announced, voice laced with orotundity

Akashi stood up straight alongside with the others. Properly listening to what the captain of the 9th division was declaring. Nijimura Shuuzou is one of the great captains that is excellent with Zanjutsu. Akashi was looking forward for his lecturing. Beside Nijimura was Mayuzumi. Captain of the 5th division excellent with Kidō and Hakuda

Mayuzumi being there, Akashi made himself look pleasant and presentable. Keeping his calm-collected nature 

"Okay we'll start now. Get ready!" As soon as Nijimura blurts it out, all of them gathered and line up properly. The lesson starts with them swinging their swords to a mannequin use for training. The others were handled by Mayuzumi for the Kidō lesson on the other side. They are going to switch sides sooner. The field is quite large so it's easy for them to move. A few minutes later, Mayuzumi had let them in their own after he taught them some lessons. Kuroko suddenly came in, watching the students perform various techniques

"Is that Akashi Seijūrō-kun?" Kuroko suddenly asked, pointing at a redhead who's controlling a ball of fire in his hand

"Yes. He's finally here" Mayuzumi said not taking his eyes off the redhead

"You sounded like you've planned this all to happen" Kuroko commented and Mayuzumi scowled

"It's not according to my plan. I only planned on making them place him in the first district of west rukongai" Kuroko wanted to snort at Mayuzumi's statement. He's clearly lying. Putting him on the first district means giving him the chance to join the academy as well

"I won't be surprised if he managed to passed an entrance exam and found him in your squad. You'll probably convince him to join yours or force him" Kuroko commented annoying the other male more

"I'm not using any tyrannical ways" 

Kuroko just hum in mockery. He just gave Mayuzumi an idea on how to get Akashi join his squad. Mayuzumi was probably going to do it even though he won't admit

**12\. On the field**

Akashi was left alone, training on the other empty field. He easily got a permission since the certain field wasn't really that important. They said

So as Akashi was growing tired of training his zanpakuto, and trying to master the inner spirit of it. He should have brought Kise with him but then again it would be a bother for the blonde. He doesn't want to trouble the blonde's free time

Few minutes passed and Akashi felt the need to rest

"Having a hard time?" Akashi was startled when someone spoke behind him

"You're surprisingly good in Kidō but man, you lack strength in zanjutsu" The raven haired man spoke and Akashi averted his gaze. Nijimura went closer to him

"Akashi, you swing the sword like this" Nijimura went behind him and guided Akashi's arms while holding the sword

On the other hand, Mayuzumi was watching from the distance

"You look like a stalker" Kuroko suddenly blurts out startling Mayuzumi a bit

"Geez, don't appear so suddenly" Mayuzumi then shift his gaze back to Nijimura and Akashi's direction. Kuroko silently watch the two. Shifting his gaze between Mayuzumi and the two

"You know Nijimura taichō might steal him from you one day. You haven't talk to Seijūrō-kun for a while" Kuroko commented while Mayuzumi just snorts

"That won't happen"

"It looks like you just wanted Seijūrō-kun for yourself" Kuroko said, leaning against the wooden wall

"That's not it!" Mayuzumi said with a scowl. Glaring at Kuroko. The shorter male sigh

***

It's almost dark but Akashi won't stop. Nijimura had taught him earlier and he was grateful for it. Akashi won't give up until he perfectly balance and master it

"Aren't you going to rest already? You've been working your ass out" Akashi let out a little startled noise. When he turn around he saw Mayuzumi Chihiro

"Chihiro-san— I mean, Mayuzumi taichō.." Mayuzumi clicked his tongue

"You're going to pass out if you keep up" Mayuzumi said as Akashi sigh

"But.. I want to improve. Being great in Kidō's not enough" Akashi said, tightening his grip on his sword. Mayuzumi put a hand on his shoulder from behind. Then covered Akashi's eyes, slowly leaning into the smaller male's ear

"Don't rush things. You can learn this, take one step at a time. You will accomplish it little by little" Akashi relaxed and felt Mayuzumi's hand on his own, where he's holding his sword. Mayuzumi took it from his hands

"Now then, you can practice it tomorrow. You should rest, Akashi" For once in a while, Akashi feels like he's back in the day where he was still living as a human

When Mayuzumi removed his hand away Akashi felt sleepy. He slowly let his body fall and let Mayuzumi catch him

"Geez, I don't even know there's some kind of a spell like that" Nijimura butt in, slowly revealing himself from the shadows. "He's pretty stubborn. I already told him to get some rest earlier" 

"That's why I put this on him. I know he won't still listen even if I were to tell him that again" Mayuzumi then picks up Akashi on a piggyback style

"Seriously, I never thought you do such thing as giving him a piggyback ride" Nijimura then laughs. Mayuzumi gave no reaction and walk passed by him

"I never had a chance to carry him like this when he was still in the human world. So I'm taking this chance" 

"Tch, you're becoming smited with that boy. I thought you aren't that type of a captain. Or is Mayuzumi taichō going soft??" Nijimura teased which annoyed the other

"Shut up Shuuzou. Mind your own" 

Mayuzumi's totally smitten with the little boy he used to watch over. Just doesn't want to admit it

**13\. Making decisions**

So as years passed, their skills have improved. Akashi and Kise looks completely like a teenager now. They have mastered the four basic fighting styles of a shinigami. As usual, Kise excelled in Zanjutsu and Akashi excelled in Kidō. They were now in their last grade of studying and a step closer to become an official shinigami

Over the passed six years, they have also made other friends. Akashi having Midorima, who took a great passion in medicine, and Murasakibara who is good in Kidō as well

Kise on the other hand, have two friends with a rather brassful personality. Kagami and Aomine who excelled in Zanjutsu just like him. Their zanpakuto are slightly unusual because each are huge and as tall as them

"Oi! Kise teme you swing like a baby" Aomine commented which angered the blonde, swinging the sword in return

"What's wrong with you, your arms are too weak to even swing your sword" Kagami taunted, adding fuel to the fire. He blocked Kise's sword with his

"Shut up! I asked you to train with me not pick on me!" Kise yelled his friendly and bubbly aura disappeared. Kagami and Aomine snickers.

"Kise" Akashi interrupts them and Kise almost grumble (whine) under his breath

"What is it Akashicchi??" When he turned around, he saw the look on Akashi's face he wished he hadn't 

"What is this rumor that I'm hearing about you failing on a test?" Akashi asked sternly freezing the blonde

"You didn't listen to any of the words I taught you didn't you??" Akashi half-said and half-growled

"W-Wait Akashicchi! Look, I'm sorry—"

"You big idiot!!" Akashi exclaimed and chased the poor blonde

'Ah. What a normal day to begin with' Kagami and Aomine thought in sync

Midorima and Murasakibara exactly came inside and witnessed the incident

"What did Ki-chin do this time?" 

"Probably failed a test" Midorima answered, readjusting the bridge of his glasses by the use of his finger. "Ahem. By the way Akashi," Midorima said catching Akashi's attention 

"Have you ever thought of choosing which squad you'll join?" Akashi pause for a moment, before answering him

"I haven't decided yet.. Maybe the same squad as Kise" 

"I'm going to join either Zaraki taichō's squad or Nijimura taichō's squad. But I think I prefer Nijimura taichō's squad more. You know? Their squads are quite rowdy, I think you won't last long Akashicchi" Kise informed making the redhead huff

"I need to keep an eye on you so you don't cause any trouble with Kagami and Aomine" Akashi said earning a protest from the two

"Oi Akashi! We won't cause any trouble, who do you think we are?!"

"Now that you mentioned it Mido-chin. I kinda wanted to join Mayuzumi taichō's squad" Murasakibara said catching Akashi's interest

That's right. Akashi could join Mayuzumi's squad. But he doubted that his squad might not need any new members. Only a up to five freshly graduated could and he had heard few of them wanted to join Mayuzumi's squad. So, he decided he's going to give the others the chance. Even though Mayuzumi and Akashi aren't in the same squad, he figured he can still work with him because he's part of another Kidō organization where Mayuzumi is involved 

"Akashi aren't you suited to join Kuroko taichō's squad?" Kagami asked withdrawing his sword 

"Yeah! I heard that Midorimacchi would likely to join his squad. You have Midorimacchi with you Don't hesitate to join other squad without me Akashicchi! So I can—GWAGHH!!!" Kise was cut off when Akashi's fist met his face, he fell down backwards

"As if" Akashi was closing his eyes to try and calm down. The annoyance was clear in his face and how his eyebrow twitch 

"It's too early for you guys to be violent" Kuroko spoke while leaning on the doorframe. Everyone was startled

"K-Kuroko taichō! Since when were you there??" All of them asked except Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara

"It's quite disrespectful to question a captain like that" Midorima said before turning to Kuroko. "I apologize for their lack of formalities. Taichō" The other three which are Kagami, Kise and Aomine bowed to apologize

"It's alright. I see you're having quite a good time there. Especially you Ryouta-kun" Kise slightly blushed in embarrassment 

"Kise sure us having a good time getting scolded by Akashi because—mmph!" Aomine was cut off when a pair of hands covered his mouth. Kise and Aomine starts arguing after the other had managed to tear off Kise's hands on his mouth. Kuroko watched them bemused

"By the way Seijūrō-kun," Kuroko spoke not taking his eyes off the two boys in front. "Will you follow Kise whatever squad he goes into?" 

"Yes. I am willing to follow him Kuroko taichō. If I may know... what's up for the sudden question?" Akashi asked making Kuroko smile a little that went unnoticeable 

"Nothing. I'll just have to warn you, if you're really certain that you'll follow your friend please be cautious and don't get carried away if ever Mayuzumi will try and convince you to join his" Akashi's eyebrows knitted together. Kuroko chuckles at the redhead's confusion. Before Akashi could talk, the other had flicked his forehead. Akashi was a little lost while touching his forehead afterwards. The other boys stop and stare at him thinking this is another unusual expression in Akashi's face 

"See you" Kuroko was already walking out before any of them could speak. He left the area with a smile tugging his lips

'Flicking forehead is quite fun. I won't be surprised if ever Seijūrō is to make that decision, Mayuzumi would end up flicking his forehead'

**14\. Joining squad**

Gladly, the six of them passed the entrance exam for Gotei 13 and was able to join to their desires squads, especially Kise (thanks Akashi's help for that)

Kagami and Aomine stick together. They both applied for the 11th division where Zaraki Kenpachi is their captain. Murasakibara and Midorima end up joining the same squad because Murasakibara declares that he'll follow the green haired male. And Akashi ends up following Kise in the 9th division

They went to see the results of their test. They knew they passed but the scores are what they're hoping to see. They could also see the list of their co-members that had just joined together with their scores. Some squad had very few members in it and 5th squad is one of them

"Ehhh? Akashicchi why aren't we in the same squad??" Kise points at the paper. Telling him Akashi's name wasn't there with him. Akashi's eyes rummages the names once again and he couldn't really find Akashi Seijūrō in it

"Aka-chin is in the 5th squad" Murasakibara said then points at Akashi's name on the other paper

"What? How did that happened? I am pretty sure I went for the 9th division" Akashi said still staring at his name on the paper pinned on the wooden board. Kise was about to talk when a voice of authority suddenly speak

"Attention. All new recruits please go to your respective squad area!" They immediately leave going to their respective squad. Akashi was still processing the information, Kise and the others are already walking away and his blonde friend was gesturing him to go to his squad already

Akashi shook his head regaining his focus. Akashi had still followed where Kise's heading to even though he clearly knew they aren't in the same squad. He stopped immediately when he saw Mayuzumi walked in

"What are you doing? You're going in the wrong direction. My squad is this way" Mayuzumi pointed at the other direction. Akashi blinks owlishly at him which made him scowl. He walk towards Akashi and stop when he was near enough in front of him 

A little startled sound of an 'Ah' was produced when Akashi felt something flicked his forehead

"You are joining my squad whether you like it or not" Mayuzumi then bend over to meet Akashi's eye level with his, putting his hand on top of the shorter male's hair. "You're stuck with me again like before. Deal with it brat" 

With that, Mayuzumi released his hand and proceeds to walk away. Akashi still stood dumbfounded then suddenly remembered he have to follow Mayuzumi

"Come on, let's go. The hell are you waiting for?"

"Y-Yes I'm coming," Akashi follows the taller male. He hesitates for a moment before saying 

"Chihiro-san."

Mayuzumi had stopped walking for a second. He briefly let out a small smile before soon replacing them with his infamous scowl

Somewhere in the place, Mayuzumi saw Nijimura gave him a thumbs up. Mayuzumi smugly returned the gesture

**15\. Promoted**

It's been a few months since they got into the Gotei 13. Akashi was patrolling and roaming around the seireitei. Since he was too busy with reports, he bumped into someone. He immediately knew who it was 

"Oh Kise?" Yellow eyes are filled with joy. The blonde suddenly attempt on hugging the redhead but fails when Akashi punch his jaw upwards. Kise shrieked in pain

"Ow! Akashicchi.. Is that how you greet your friend??" 

"I'm terribly sorry" Akashi said but not sounding so sorry after all

"Akashicchi!!" The blonde whined dropping the papers he's carrying

"What are you doing with so many paperworks?" Akashi asked 

"Well the captain gave it to me saying that I do it for now cause he would be busy for another thing" Kise told him collecting the papers he just dropped. Akashi's eyebrow rose in bemusement

"Well? What about your vice captain? Shouldn't he or she the one doing it instead of you?" Kise laughs sheepishly while he scratch the back of his neck

"Actually... I was promoted" Akashi was surprised for a brief moment before immediately masking it up 

"Really.." Akashi said or rather mocked making the blonde go whining

"Why do you sound not so convinced–ssu!" 

"It's actually hard to believe that an idiot like you would be a vice captain"

"Wha—? Oi!!" 

"I got to leave. Bye" Akashi quickly said then immediately walk himself out of the scene. Kise recalls the slightly visible eyebags in his friend's eyes he saw earlier and sigh

"My, my. He sure works so hard" 

***

"You called for me, Mayuzumi taichō?" Akashi had entered the captain's office and stands beside the doorway

"Akashi, there's something I wanted to tell you" Akashi rose an eyebrow in curiosity

"What might it be taichō?"

"I want you to be my vice captain" Mayuzumi asserted surprising Akashi a little 

"Ehh..?" Akashi uncharacteristically blurts out

"Don't 'Ehh' me" Mayuzumi replied with a scowl. "I told you, you will be my vice captain from now on because our previous one got forcibly transferred to other division" Mayuzumi clarified

"If that's it then, I am willing to be your vice captain" Akashi said and Mayuzumi secretly smiles in triumph. He then suddenly stood up from his seat

"I got the captain-commander's permission immediately and no need for a small ceremony so here" Mayuzumi handed him an armband that are similar to the other lieutenants

"Put that on. The other squad members will immediately know you are our new lieutenant" 

"Yes, I will" Mayuzumi then handed him a tons of paperwork

"Now work on those. I've got some more important thing in my agenda" Mayuzumi immediately left, with Akashi holding the paperworks

Akashi somewhat recalls when he had saw Kise earlier. Now that they are in the same position, their captain just left their work to them

**16\. Attack at rukongai** —

"Don't retreat! Don't retreat damn it!" Their third seat of the squad yelled. The 5th division was currently being attacked by a hollow with an unusual strength. They were in the rukongai area and they've been reported that wandering souls keeps on vanishing in the west district number one

"T-Third seat Yoshida! I think we should call for help!" One of them yelled trying to block the hollow's attack with their sword

"Lieutenant Akashi Seijūrō will be soon going here!"

The other was relieved when they had heard Akashi is going to be there soon. They knew how skilled their vice captain is. Their thoughts were interrupted by a scream of a woman

"Ahhhh! Go away!" A pink haired woman run for her life as she's being chased by a fewer hollows

"Ahh! More hollows of the same kind!" They yelled in fear. Their third seat glared at them

"What are you guys afraid of?! We are the members of the 5th division! The Gotei 13! We joined to sacrifice our lives to fight and protect soul society! Now get you asses here and save the girl—!" His speech was suddenly cut off. Following a sound of blood gushing out of his body and the screams of his subordinates

"Third seat Yoshida!! That h-hollow is p-pretty strong it's t-terrifying" 

The said third seat of their division got his body with multiple cuts. On the other hand, the hollow began to walk towards their direction with the pink haired woman squirming in its grasp. The others began to feel their legs began to quaver

"W-We have to do something!"

"Damn it stop stuttering!"

"This is the end! TAICHŌ! FUKUTAICHŌ! HELP US!!" One of them shouted at the top of their lungs as the monster was about to scoop them with its enormous hand

"Hey, let go of Satsuki-san!" Within a moment, the hollow's hand was cut off and Momoi was freed in its grip. Akashi had caught her before she could hit the ground. He place her on a safer place where it's far enough for the other hollows to harm her 

"S-Seijūrō-kun!" Momoi stare at him with a gasp. "I haven't seen you in a while!" Momoi already had tears in her eyes

"You're exaggerating Satsuki-san. You just saw me last week"

"You can't blame me!! I have treated you like a son since the beginning and it's a little hard for me to not see you for a whole week!" Momoi exclaimed and was practically being overdramatic again

"Alright Satsuki-san stay here and I'll have my business with his beasts" Akashi then perform a kidō spell on her that's served as a barrier so she won't get harmed

"Be careful!!" Momoi told him as Akashi already made his way to fight the hollows. His co-members were relived when they saw their vice captain in front of them

"Those three hollows on the left and two on the right, fight them with all you've got. It's not hard to do it, I will fight this enormous one. Go slay the weaker hollows" Akashi ordered and the immediately obliged

The redhead draw his zanpakuto out and lunged forward. Akashi aimed for the mask but he was blocked

"Wait.. You are quite familiar shinigami" The hollow blurts out. Akashi raised an eyebrow, studying the hollow's appearance

"You..!" The hollow said as if he had recalled something

"You are the little boy from that night! I didn't eat you but I had eaten your parents instead! My my, you look delicious, now that you became a shinigami!" Akashi's eyes widen, not in fear but in surprise and anger

"As if you can take me down. I am not as weak as you think before" Then Akashi attacked him, alway aiming to break the head of the beast

"I've gotten stronger and there's no way a mere shinigami like you can beat me!" 

"I am not like the others so don't compare me to what you are saying" Akashi swing his sword hitting the hollow's mask. It didn't even break but it only made a crack

"I told you shinigami. I've killed that one over there and heard that he's the 3rd seat" The hollow said smugly and points at the unconcious body on the ground. Akashi's eyes widen when he saw their third seat

"If I can take him down then I can do the same with you" The hollow then pointed at him and began to attack Akashi but he simply dodge it. It keeps on hitting him non-stop so Akashi decided to just cut the other hand off. It began writhing in pain

"I'll end you" Akashi said dangerously before lunging forward only to be hit by something

"Akashi fukutaichō!" Akashi cursed as his back hit against a wall

"No!! Seijūrō-kun!!"

"I can regenerate dumbass!" The hollow then was about to throw another hit. Akashi regain his composure and immediately dodge it. He had decided to do a spell on the hollow using the red fire cannon

"Stop being a pain and get here!" The hollow blocked the destructive attack but it cost him a great damage

"It hurts!! It hurts! Damn you I will kill you son of a—!" Before it could even finish Akashi performs the final blow and pierce his sword onto the hollow's mask. It finally ended the hollow and Akashi went to his subordinates 

"Yoshida-san's body could still be able to survive. We just have to ask Kuroko-taicho and his squad to fix him. Please go ask for the fourth squad's help" Akashi told them and they immediately obeyed 

"Satsuki-san, I'll take you to your house" 

"Ah! No need! It's better for you to help your squad, I can manage my own" Momoi assured him with a bright smile

"Alright.. If you say so" Akashi then swiftly went to follow his subordinates inside the seireitei

***

"Akashicchiiii!" An overly excited blonde came to him and attempts to hug him. Akashi was quick to dodge and Kise ended up crashing into a wooden wall

"Are you alright Aka-chin? Your squad's third seat got attacked so is something hurt?" Murasakibara immediately asked his redhead friend. Kise lift himself up and cough

"I was supposed to ask that Murasakibaracchi–ssu!" 

Murasakibara simply ignored the blonde and kept the conversation with Akashi. Kise grumbles and butt himself in between them

"Don't ignore me damn it!" The could see smoke coming out of the blonde right now. "I was so worried Akashicchi you know?? And then you avoided my hug!"

"My condition is already well. Plus your hug crushes me" Akashi told him and the blonde's shoulders limp

"Ki-chin you interrupt me"

"Murasakibaracchi you did it first–ssu!"

Akashi sigh and quickly went to the others where his captain is

"Oh hey Akashi. It's good that you're alright" Mayuzumi said facing him

"Our third seat's not though" Akashi replied a hint of disappointment in his voice

"He'll be fine. Just gotta wait for a few days and he's back to work" Mayuzumi then walk passed by him. "Akashi do the paperworks for me and since our third seat's temporarily gone you'll do his reporting job as well" Mayuzumi finished and immediately vanished from Akashi's sight

Akashi thought of the series of headaches that is going to give him this week

**17.** **Under the sakura tree**

Several years have passed, Akashi still looks young since he lives in soul society. Tonight the captains and other shinigamis have held a celebration. Akashi was looking for his captain but only saw the three idiots (Kise, Kagami, and Aomine) passed out because of drunkenness

Akashi shook his head in disappointment and decided that he'll come back for them later on. On his way to the captain's office, he saw Kuroko standing by

"Kuroko taichō?" Kuroko looks at him and smile

"Hello Seijūrō-kun, are you looking for Mayuzumi?" 

"Ah yes. Indeed" 

"He's right there" Kuroko points behind him and Akashi follow it. He had saw Mayuzumi not so far behind sitting under the sakura tree. Like how he was sitting back when they were still in the human world

"Oh thank you very much" Akashi then quickly went to Mayuzumi's side. Kuroko leave as soon as Akashi went to his captain

When Akashi got near him he noticed that the captain was actually asleep. He noticed the bottle of sake in Mayuzumi's hand. 

The captain had been drinking all this time in this place. Akashi sigh. He picked up the sake from Mayuzumi's hand but his grip was surprisingly strong. So Akashi ended up not taking the sake from Mayuzumi's hands

He decided to sat beside Mayuzumi and gaze at his sleeping face. Looks peaceful. Akashi thought. It's the first time in a while since he saw the gentle look on his captain's face. The usual scowl he had everytime was nowhere to be found right now

Mayuzumi suddenly coughs and Akashi was quick to put his hand on Mayuzumi's back. His eyes slowly opened revealing his gray eyes 

"Akashi..?" Mayuzumi voice out when he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him

"Mayuzumi taichō, I think you need to go inside it's quite cold here plus you're drunk" Akashi told him standing up. He lift Mayuzumi's arm to try and make him stand but it was no effect as he found himself getting dragged down. He fell onto his chest with a soft 'oof' 

"Don't wanna...." Mayuzumi mumbles. Akashi tries to get off of his captain but Mayuzumi's other hand pressed him down

"Mayuzumi taichō people might misunderstand our position please let go" Akashi told him hoping that the other would understand

"There's nothing wrong with it Akashi.." Mayuzumi's voice slurred a bit making Akashi sigh

"It's... comfortable this way" Mayuzumi said, his hand stroking Akashi's hair. The shorter male had no choice but to let it happen. Slightly burying his face onto Mayuzumi's body to restrain the small pink hue on his cheeks

They were at comfortable silence for a couple of minutes when Akashi decided to break it

"Mayuzumi taichō..?" Mayuzumi replied with a hum

"You're really drunk.. Why are we in this position..?" Akashi quietly questioned. Feeling a little sleepy 

"Because I want to.. I never had the chance to do this when you were still a kid. You disappeared all of a sudden that night.. I'm sorry..." Mayuzumi continue to rub the back of Akashi's head. The cold breeze makes them more sleepy. The calm atmosphere is what keeping them in that position

"Why are you apologizing?" Akashi raised his head to meet with Mayuzumi's eyes

"I was late. I couldn't save you and your family. If that only happened, you'll be happy living your human life" Mayuzumi's tone was warm, calming because of a bit sadness

"No, I think living in soul society is happy enough. It's okay..." Akashi bury his face onto the taller's shoulder once again. "I wouldn't have met Satsuki-san, Kuroko taichō, Kise and the others. I enjoyed the days I spent in the rukongai. And I am happy working with you, Chihiro-san" Even if Akashi couldn't see it, he knows Mayuzumi's half-scowling and half-smiling right now

"Feels nostalgic..." Mayuzumi said then closes his eyes. Both of them feels sleepy, within a minute they already fell asleep on each other's embrace

**18\. Invasion**

There has been a ruckus going on inside the seireitei. Apparently, a group of people invaded the place. Killed most of the shinigami in just five minutes. The captains and vice captains were all having trouble. These invaders starts killing shinigamis and giving nuisance to all of the captains. Unfortunately, most of the structures inside the seireitei wete destroyed

While there is a big trouble that's happening at the moment, Akashi was running and carrying a severely injured Kise. His strength was drained so he couldn't keep up to fight. Plus his friend's life is more important. If he will not run away from the enemies he can't treat Kise's injuries

"Kise hang on..." Akashi whispers as he continue to run. He needs to find Kuroko first. Or any members of the fourth squad

'Maybe Midorima.. That's right! I'll go find him if I can't find Kuroko taichō' Akashi thought when he suddenly tripped over a rock and they both fell onto the ground

Akashi wince a little, he lift himself up and put his hands over Kise's shoulder when the blonde regain consciousness and starting moving. Kise opened his eyes and saw Akashi's worried ones. A large wooden crate was coming in their direction from behind. Kise was quick to pull Akashi down and shield him with his own body. The sudden action startled Akashi and heard a hiss of pain coming from the blonde

"Kise why the hell did you do that?!" Akashi exclaimed and checked the blonde's injury as soon as he got out of his grasp

"I'd... r-rather get hurt... because I want to protect y-you.." Kise stutter out and voice is weak. Akashi hush the blonde and pick up his arm to put it around his shoulder. Akashi rise up while holding Kise trying to keep their balance on standing up

"H-Hold on I'll bring you to the—"

"Akashi!" Akashi looks up and saw Midorima and Murasakibara running towards them

"Aka-chin are you alright? What happened to Ki-chin?" Akashi handed Kise to them when they reach out to help the blonde

"Please treat Kise's wounds. Please h-he's" 

"Akashi we'll treat Kise immediately so don't worry. You come with us" Midorima said while Murasakibara assist him with the blonde. They turn around and was ready to go when Akashi remembered something

"Wait I need to find my captain!" Akashi made the two stopped and look at him with disbelief 

"Akashi it's dangerous! You can't go out your reiatsu is damaged!" Midorima insisted but it didn't stop Akashi as he run towards the other direction. Akashi paid no attention to the two of them yelling his name

"Akashi..." Kise worriedly spoke and was almost inaudible

***

Meanwhile, Akashi run as fast as he could, looking around hoping he would find a glimpse of his captain

"Faster! We have to get to Nijimura taichō! He's facing two vastro lorde and captain-commander Kyōraku is on his way there!" Akashi stopped in his tracks. A terrified look on his face was displaying. The other shinigamis which seems to be the members of the 9th and 4th division was running back

"What about Mayuzumi Taichō? He is in the first squad's barracks and he encountered another one too!" 

"Hitsugaya and Kuchiki Rukia taichō will be there soon!" Akashi heard one of them said, he was immediate to run towards the said place where his captain is

When he got to the first squad's barracks he saw nothing in there but pure fog. Few seconds later he heard something crashed into the wall. Then the fog slowly disappeared seeing his captain pinned on the wall by the enemy. Akashi's heart beat faster because of the enemy's reiatsu. It's extremely strong and heavy. It feels like it's forcing him to kneel. But there's no time for hesitation because his captain's life is on the line. So, he immediately charges at the vastro lorde to pry it away from his captain. It was quick to dodge because of how fast it uses a sonido

"How brave. Charging at a powerful enemy with a drained strength was such a foolish act" It taunted him while Akashi just glared

"Don't try to hurt my captain" Akashi's voice is dripping with venom but it didn't faze the enemy

"Oho? Are you perhaps his vice captain? Sounds great! I'll enjoy seeing your pitiful faces when you die together" 

"Don't you even dare!" Now that Akashi had lost his self-control, he lunges at the vastro lorde recklessly

"Oi Akashi!!" Mayuzumi yelled. His vice captain was too drained to fight and it worries him since the kind of hollow he's fighting is at another higher level 

The enemy immediately blocked Akashi's sword with only its bare hands

"This is your shikai isn't it? Of course, you won't be able to use your bankai in that state" The vastro lorde tightened its grip on the sword and fling it away together with Akashi. He hit the ground with a loud thud. It alarms Mayuzumi so he performs a destructive kidō spell on the hollow's direction

"Ahh! You fucker that hurts!" It exclaimed and went to Mayuzumi to throw a multiple punch. Although Mayuzumi managed to blocked the first few punches with his zanpakuto the next attack suddenly broke it. Resulting it to hit his gut and he was thrown backwards

When the vastro lorde slowly started to make its way to him to perform a cero so it could finish Mayuzumi's life, Akashi tried to get himself up despite the bruises on his arms and legs

"N-No..." Akashi managed to say but the hollow ignored him

"I'll end your captain first then you're the next one" It said without even sparing him a glance. "But maybe I can have fun with you before you die. You have such petite body lookin' like a girl~" Akashi's eyes widen and now the vastro lorde was looking at him with its shit-eating grin

Mayuzumi got annoyed and gather all of his strength to kick the vastro lorde in the shins. The kick was surprisingly strong as it send the actually male vastro lorde flying backwards

"Don't you dare harass my vice captain you fuckin' pervert" Mayuzumi spat angering the said perverted hollow 

"I will definitely kill you and take your lieutenant with me!" Then he began to activate his cero pointing at Mayuzumi's direction. Akashi's eyes widened, quickly making his way to his captain's side by using shunpo. The cero hits his back as soon at Akashi shields his captain using his body. Blood splutter out of his mouth as he smile bitterly at his captain

"Are you okay taichō...?" Akashi managed to say and completely fell onto his knees. Mayuzumi caught him and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders

"Akashi!" Mayuzumi shook him trying to keep him awake

"No no.. Akashi don't close your eyes damn it!" Mayuzumi's voice almost crack. The vastro lorde cursed under his breath since he blasted it at the wrong target

"I'm so sorry..." Akashi's voice was weak and his eyes started to be filled with tears. Mayuzumi felt his heart shattering. He turned to glare at the vastro lorde who took a step back

"Well I guess I'll just have to finish you as well" The vastro lorde bring out a poisonous dagger aiming it at Mayuzumi's chest

Mayuzumi was about to block the attack when the sword was already pierced through his chest 

"Shi... shit" Mayuzumi cursed falling into the ground while his arms still wrapped around the younger male

"Taichō..." Akashi gripped the other male's clothes

"Ah... Such an awful way to die.." Mayuzumi blurts out. The poisonous dagger pierced his chest and he bet it's already spreading the poison up into his heart

"D-Don't die.." Akashi then buries his head on Mayuzumi's body while a tear fell down 

In all of a sudden, everything went silent. Mayuzumi couldn't hear anything and his eyes feels heavy. The only sound he's hearing was the sound of Akashi's little sniffles. He glance at the hollow that planned to end his life. Mayuzumi didn't notice since when did a blue haired arrancar and an orange haired shinigami came up beating the vastro lorde into death

"Rukia! Toshiro! Go help those two there on the ground! Orihime might still revive them" Mayuzumi didn't know what the orange haired shinigami was saying. He felt himself and Akashi being transferred into somewhere 

"Damn it! You think you can beat me with the likes of the both of you?! Damn Ichigo! And Grimmjow you fucker! Why the hell are you helping these shitty shinigamis!" The vastro lorde shouted in rage, arms were cut out of his body

"Shut the hell up!" Both of them attacked, sending him flying backwards

Mayuzumi silently thanked Ichigo and the blue haired arrancar for kicking the vastro lorde's ass. He suddenly felt like he couldn't do it anymore. Then Mayuzumi fell into the darkness 

**19\. Aftermath**

Akashi woke up with a damp towel on his forehead. He looks around the unfamiliar room he was currently in. Then Kuroko suddenly enter the room and saw him

"Oh Seijūrō-kun you are finally awake. I'm glad you are well after three days of being unconscious" Akashi was a bit surprised when Kuroko informed him he was unconscious for three days straight

"What..?" Kuroko just smiled at the confusion on the younger's face

"I was worried you wouldn't make it. I'm glad Orihime-san was able to heal you. The others are fine and so is Mayuzumi taichō" When Kuroko mentioned Mayuzumi, Akashi turn his head on Kuroko

"Can I see him?" Akashi asked, when he move to get up his body ached a bit. Kuroko was quick to assist him

"Be careful. I will bring you to Mayuzumi. He just woke up earlier" Akashi let himself be guided by the bluenette captain outside of the room

Akashi hold onto Kuroko for support while they walk towards the room where Mayuzumi is in. They open the sliding door and saw the said captain sitting up on his bed while staring out of the window

"Mayuzumi taichō.." Akashi calls out glad that his captain is alive. Mayuzumi looks at his direction. There he saw Akashi and Kuroko by the doorway

"Akashi..?" Mayuzumi then looks at Kuroko who smiles at him

"I'll leave you two for privacy" Kuroko said and quickly walked himself out of the scene after he gave Mayuzumi a thumbs up

Silence

Akashi only stared at him for a long moment and Mayuzumi started to think if he should ask him what's wrong or let him stare. Mayuzumi was surprised when Akashi run into him and suddenly attacked him into a hug

"I'm glad.." Akashi whispers burying his face onto his captain's shoulders. Mayuzumi feels his vice captain crying again

"Hey.." Mayuzumi put his hands on Akashi's back 

"Stop crying. It's odd for me to see you crying" Mayuzumi told him while he rubbed his hand up in down on Akashi's back

"Sorry but I can't. I'm really happy you're still alive" Akashi mumbles lifting his head up to look at Mayuzumi's face. The older male saw the trails of tears on Akashi's cheeks

"Brat" Mayuzumi playfully said and flicked him on the forehead

"Oww... Taichō.." Akashi rubbed the the spot on his forehead with his fingers. Mayuzumi grabbed his chin to hold Akashi's face in place so that he can dry the tears 

"You need to stop crying. You look like a kid and it's so uncharacteristic of you" Akashi just blink at him owlishly before smiling

"What you are doing right now is also uncharacteristic of you" Akashi bit back, a bit too smug to annoy Mayuzumi

"Thank you for informing me then" Mayuzumi sarcastically said before removing Akashi's arms around him

"Go sit on the chair. You're crushing me with your hug" Akashi immediately let go and get himself off of the older male's body

"Sorry" Said Akashi who sheepishly smiles. Mayuzumi was about to reply a snarky remark but decided not to since he took the chance to stare at Akashi's face 

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked when he noticed that his captain stares at him for too long. Mayuzumi shook his head

"It's nothing.. I'm just thinking of something"

"Thinking of what?"

"You" Akashi was a bit taken a back

"Why?"

"Stop asking so many questions" Mayuzumi averted his eyes as his cheeks are red from embarrassment

"Chihiro-san" The name he used to call him made Mayuzumi turn his head on him

"You know... Since the day I met you, I feel really happy because I have someone I can play with or talk with" Akashi started, slightly looking down while he was reminiscing of the past. "My childhood is not like the others so I always felt different from them. When you came, I had a great time chatting with you and annoying you. You were like my playmate back then" Akashi stopped for a moment, before proceeding

"Then one night I was suddenly lost. I was separated away from you" Mayuzumi felt his heart tightens

"Those days where I became a wandering soul, I felt so lonely. Seeking for a soul reaper to take me to the soul society you're talking about. There I found Kuroko taichō. He saved me from a hollow and he's the one who had brought me here. I am really grateful. I met the people who treated me as a family. I had a great childhood experience inside the rukongai with Kise and Satsuki-san. And then when I enter the academy to train myself so I can be with you. I made a fewer friends. I climbed my way up to you and became your vice captain. I am happy to be by your side again, Chihiro-san. So if anything happens like the other day again.." Akashi's tears fell down again 

"I don't want to loose Chihiro-san again. I don't want to get separated away from you. I-I.." Mayuzumi reach out his arms to pull the redhead into a hug. Gently comforting him

"It won't. It won't happen. Those invaders got what they deserved the moment Kurosaki Ichigo and the captain-commander came to beat their asses" Mayuzumi tries soothing him by tracing circles on his back

"Man.. That incident really made us act out of character. Stop crying, I promise that I won't let happen okay? I'm not going to let you out of my sight again" 

"Really..?" Akashi pulls back to look at Mayuzumi's face

"Yeah I'm being serious"

He saw how Akashi's face lit up from glee. This time, he won't let the kid get away from him again

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty long isn't it? Too lazy to make it into multiple chapters


End file.
